Paragon - Created by Ilayuminite
+ Almost finish the Imperfects' task. |organization = Imperfects. |health = 5 |health# = 200 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 200 |attack = 5 |attack# = 35 |defense = 5 |defense# = 35 |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = 35 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 35 |effects = |bio = Originally a South American warrior, Maya was abducted by Niles Van Roekel and made into the ultimate weapon. After fighting off Roekel's aliens, she came back to earth and found out that her past team members- The Imperfects - have been rescued from terrorist attacks and become literal gods, she immediately asked to join the group. Her wish was granted, and became stronger than she was before. She... is Paragon! |gender = Female |metal = Yes. }} |name2 = Bio-Energy Blast |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100%/40% |type2 = Ranged Energy Lightning |effects2 = |name3 = Summon the Gods of War |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 5 |hitcrit3 = 100%/40% |type3 = Summon |Text3 = "COME RIGHT HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" |effects3 = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name4a = False Weakness |stamina4a = 10% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 100%/40% |cooldown4a = 3 Rounds (Starts off CD) |type4a = Ranged Energy |effects4a = |name4b = True Weakness |stamina4b = 25% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 100%/80% |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds (Starts off CD) |type4b = Ranged Energy |effects4b = |name4c = False Power |stamina4c = 12% |target4c = One Enemy |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 100%/40% |cooldown4c = 3 Rounds (Starts off CD) |type4c = Melee Slashing |effects4c = |name4d = True Power |stamina4d = 20% |target4d = Self |hits4d = N/A |hitcrit4d = 100% |cooldown4d = 3 Rounds (Starts off CD) |type4d = Buff |effects4d = }} Dialogue: Paragon: "If it isn't my old teammates..." Hazmat: "Oh my!" Solara: "Paragon?!" '' '''Paragon': "I heard what happened. I will never leave you again. Especially since an invasion is coming..." The Wink:'' "We would be ready for everything!"'' Team-Ups: *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Untapped Potential': Jean Grey and an Imperfect. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Bloodlusted:' Heroes with attacks that cause Bleeding. *'Better than Perfects': Team members of the Imperfects. *'Meet your Maker: Paragon and Niles. *'''Tiny Transistors: Cybernetic heroes. *'Black Swan:' Ballerinas. *'Familiar': Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'God and Goddess of War': Ares and Paragon. *'Perfect:' Adam Warlock and Paragon. Animations: *In her level 1 and 4c, she teleports behind the enemy, puts a huge blade in their back and teleports back. Has a different effect on her 4c. *'Level 2' has her putting her blade in the ground and generating a yellow electric energy blast. *Literally summons many Ares-es in her level 3. *She crushes people's body in''' False/True Weakness.' *Shouts a Battle cry in '''True Power.' Notes, trivia and more! *Because her level 4b has A Fall leads to Another, she needs 10 debuffs on each normal enemy (alive). If there's a boss in that group and there are 2 more grunts, she needs the grunts to have 10 each and the boss to have 15. Even more for group bosses. *'Please give feedback!' Category:Female Category:Metal Characters Category:Generalists Category:Generalist Category:Heroes Category:Covert Task Heroes Category:135 CP